


Arthur's Affection

by TsukiKabanoki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: Arthur is not known for expressing his affection verbally, but Merlin recognizes Arthur's way of saying 'I love you' as if they were plain words.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Arthur's Affection

Although Arthur was known to give meaningful little speeches in the face of danger, he was not one for expressing his affections verbally.

And maybe it was only because Merlin spent most of his time with him and there was not one person in the whole of Camelot that he knew better, but Merlin recognized Arthur's way of saying 'I love you' as if they were plain words.

It was the heroic deeds. Arthur was prideful and chivalrous and he would sacrifice his life in an instant if it meant saving innocents, but he did that in the midst of battle. Risking his life looking for flowers, saving small druid boys, drinking poison, infiltrating enemy territories and using magic were sacrifices reserved to the people closest to him, most often Morgana, Gwen, Uther or Merlin.

It was the protectiveness. The steward  being fired after Merlin made an offhand comment about his bloodied lip, the knight hopeful turning up in Gaius' workshop after insulting Gwen, the dinners Uther would attend alone when Morgana was punished for voicing her opinion. Arthur often downplayed these things, trying to seem like he did it out of practicality instead of affection, but a small smile would grace his lips.

It was the honesty. It was Gwen bravely ranting at him and him taking everything to heart. It was the heated arguments with Morgana. It was listening to Merlin's strange bouts of wisdom and asking for his opinions on matters of state.

It was the teasing and the fighting. Calling Merlin an 'idiot' and receiving a 'clotpole' in return, starting pillow fights or wrestling matches that ended only once they were content and breathless with laughter. Making snide remarks to Morgana's face that resulted in battles of the wits he never won, because nobody could win against his sister.

It was the gifts. Morgana got a dagger, a game of chess and new chainmail, although he would later deny the latter. Gwen received dresses that made the other maids gape. Merlin got Arthur's purple hand-me-down, books of medicine and a horse he affectionately called Hyacinth. Arthur even gave him his mother's sigil. Merlin thought privately that even those who did not know the prince at all could understand what that meant.

It was the touches and the lingering gazes. And this strange tone in his voice that seemed to say 'someday'. It was the goodbyes before battles and the picnics in the forest. It was the insistence that the bed was big enough for two and the letters that would find their way to Ealdor. At last, it was the kisses and embraces, the whispers in the dark, the sweet smiles in the mornings.

It was the forgiveness. It was the wish to be held, the hand in Merlin's hair and, in the end, the 'Thank you'.


End file.
